


To see both sides

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Banter, Croatian National Football Team, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Sergio and Luka exchange pleasantries before the Croatia vs. Spain match.





	To see both sides

They meet in the tunnel before the match.

“Captain,” Sergio grins, shaking Luka’s hand, pulling him into a hug.

“Captain,” Luka returns, lips curling up.

“Break a leg,” Sergio says. It’s weird to see Luka getting ready for a match and not to have him by his side. “Not literately, though! We’re going to need you.”

“You too. No stupid fights, you hear me? Try to use your head.”

Sergio grunts.

“Oh, wait. Please _don’t_ try to use your head. Especially not in the extra time.”

Sergio’s hug turns crushing. “No telling Lovre where I’ll put the penalties.”

“No promises.”


End file.
